


Young And In Love

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were young and in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And In Love

"Hi Kurt!!!!" The young blond says enthusiastically, his blond hair getting even messer as he skipped over to the shy brunette who was reading a book.

"Hi." Kurt replied, briefly glancing up from the book he was trying to read.

"Why are you in here reading? It's a beautiful day outside!" The blond says with a smile, snatching the book from the shy boy. "Come play with me!" 

Kurt waves away the request dismissively, grabbing his book again. "I'd rather read." 

"But why??" The blond pouted slightly.

"There's bullies out there Zisteau." Kurt states simply, reopening his book.

"But Kurt!" The blond whined childishly. "Recess only lasts another twenty minutes.... Please?" 

Kurt sighs as he sets down his book, knowing he's not getting anywhere with reading. "Don't you think we're a bit old for recess?" 

"Hey! We're only eight!" Zisteau counters. "Now come on mister grumpy, lets go play!" He grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him out of the classroom. 

Kurt allowed himself to be dragged out towards the playground, knowing he wasn't going to convince his boisterous friend to let him read. 

"Oh looky! Its little Kurt." Comes a voice which makes Kurt flinch. "Finally convinced the little scardy cat to come outside?" The kid teased, his icy blue eyes full of mischief.

"Don't be a jerk Vechs!" Zisteau says with a stern look, which didn't really work with his baby face.

Vechs simply rolls his eyes. "Don't you get tired of sticking up for the loser?" 

"I'll tell on you Vechs." Zisteau proclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and letting out an aggravated huff of air.

Kurt just watched the two argue, feeling bad because he knew he was the reason they were arguing. He was just a burden to Zisteau and he didn't understand why the boisterous blond stuck around.

"You wouldn't." Vechs counters, mimicking Zisteau. 

"I will! And you'll get suspended for bullying." Zisteau smirked. 

Vechs rolls his eyes again. "Fine, whatever, I'm gonna go play with Nebsy." 

Zisteau scoffs as he walks off. "He's a jerk, don't worry about him Kurt." 

"Why would I have to worry when I know you'll protect me?" Kurt asks innocently.

"I'll always protect you!" Zisteau proclaims, kissing Kurt's cheek, causing the shy brunette to blush profusely.

"Z-Z!" He stutters out, lightly hitting his shoulder. 

"Hey! You never said I couldn't kiss your cheek at school." Zisteau says with a smirk.

"Ugh." Kurt groans. "You knew what I meant when I said no kissing." 

"I know." He teased, a gentle look in his blue-green eyes. "But you're just too cute!" 

That made his face turn even redder, rendering his speaking abilities null.

"Wanna go play on the swings?" Zisteau asked, changing the topic randomly.

Kurt nodded. "Yes." He giggled lightly. "Will you push me?" 

"Of course." Zisteau smiled lightly.

The two walked side by side, both having small smiles on their faces. Kurt sat down on a swing and Zisteau started pushing him lightly. He definitely wasn't the shortest person in his class, but he was still short enough that his legs didn't reach the ground, which Zisteau had always found hilarious and adorable. Eventually Zisteau got on the swing beside Kurt and started swinging, his messy long blond hair flowing in the wind. 

"I've been thinking about cutting my hair." Zisteau comments, glancing at Kurt as their swings moved in sync.

"Why?" Kurt asks quickly. 

"Its always getting in my face." Zisteau shrugs.

"Awww but I love your hair." Kurt pouts.

"Then maybe I won't get it cut." 

Kurt smiles sheepishly. "I mean... You can if you want..." 

Zisteau smiles brightly. "If you think I look better with long hair then I'll keep it, because your opinion matters to me."

That causes Kurt to smile more. "I really matter that much?" 

"Of course silly! You mean the world to me!" 

Kurt smiles and blushes, looking at his hands, which rested in his lap as he slowly swayed back and forth on the swing. A bell rang, signaling the end of recess, which was slightly saddening, but they headed in side by side. After school was out, they got on the bus together, sitting beside each other in a seat, just like always. 

"I was thinking we could go to that dinner down the road when we get home." Zisteau comments, throwing an arm around the shy brunette.

"Yeah, if my mom says its okay." 

"Awesome." The boisterous blond says, a goofy grin on his face.

Kurt couldn't help but smile too. The bus stopped and the two got off together and stood at the street corner, a while after everyone else had walked off. Zisteau took Kurt's hand in his, finally feeling like he could be Kurt's boyfriend again, since Kurt was hesitant to be all boyfriend like in school. He gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek, smiling brightly at his adorable boyfriend's blush.

"Meet you back here in ten minutes?" Zisteau questions.

"Yup." Kurt responds, biting his lip despite the smile. 

Zisteau rolled his eyes and giggled slightly as he leaned in and kissed Kurt gently. Kurt couldn't help but smile brightly at the short kiss. 

"See ya soon." Kurt said, his smile not faltering in the slightest. 

Zisteau winked. "See ya soon."

Kurt blushed as he walked down the road, looking over his shoulder to see Zisteau walking the other way. He walked into his house, tossing his bag on the couch and wandering into the kitchen, where his mom was doing dishes. 

"Can I go to the dinner with Zisteau?" He asked hesitantly, afraid to be told no, which had always been a problem of his. 

"Is your room clean?" She responded, giving him a curious glance.

He nodded quickly.

"Then I guess so, but if you're lying you're in a butt load of trouble mister." She says jokingly, knowing her shy son would never lie to her.

"Thanks mom!" He shouted as he made his way to the door, closing it behind himself as he made his way back to the street corner.

He sat on the curb, looking up at the puffy white clouds, finding them to look like animals; a bunny, a dog, a bird. 

"Whatcha doin?" Zisteau questions, sitting beside Kurt.

"Looking at the clouds." Kurt says quietly, pointing to a certain cloud. "That one looks like a bunny." 

"It does!" Zisteau giggled. "And that one looks like a puppy!" 

Kurt giggle too, turning his head so he could look at the boisterous blond, who looked so intrigued by the clouds, which he thought looked adorable. Zisteau turned his head too, planting a kiss on his lips quickly. Kurt blushed as he stood up, holding out his hand to help Zisteau up as well. They walked side by side, hand in hand, both wearing small content smiles. It wasn't long before they reached the dinner and got a table. Zisteau ordered a shake and the two sat and chatted while they waited for it to be delivered, which didn't take long. A large glass cup was sat on the table, two straws protruding from the creamy shake. They both took a sip, giggling from the silliness.

"Hiya Zistykinz!" Comes a southern accent. "Kurt." He says offhandedly.

"Be nice Vechs." Nebris says, giving the giggling evil boy a stern look.

"But Nebykinz!" Vechs whined.

"Leave em' be." Nebris says as he pulls Vechs away from the table. 

Kurt just laughs. "I don't get how Nebris handles Vechs." 

"Probably as much of a struggle as I have with you." Zisteau teases gently, a sly smile on his face.

"So mean." Kurt says with a smile, a playful glint in his blue eyes, which Zisteau swore were the brightest thing in the world.

"Only the best for you." 

Kurt just laughs, shaking his head slightly at his boyfriend. They finished off their shake and started walking back towards Kurt's house, where they laid in the grass, side by side, their fingers twined together loosely. Kurt turned his head, finding Zisteau already looking at him. He couldn't help but smile and kiss him. The kiss, like all others, was short and sweet, nothing excessive like he'd seen his parents do, which he found gross, but he and Zisteau had was perfect, and not disgusting. He rested his head on Zisteau, snuggling against his side slightly, feeling happy and content. 

"Ohhhh!! Kurt look!" Zisteau said excitedly, pointing up at the sky. "That cloud looks like us!" 

Kurt looked to where Zisteau was pointing and started giggling. "That's just a blob." 

"No its not!" Zisteau says, feigning offense.

"Wait wait, if you squint and look a little to the left it kinda does." Kurt teases, giving Zisteau a playful smile. 

"Now who's the mean one." 

"Me? Mean?" 

"Yeah you." Zisteau bops Kurt on the nose. "So mean." 

Kurt just shook his head giggling softly. He snuggled closer to the boisterous blond that he liked ever so much. They were both so young, but so in love.


End file.
